Bobby Has A New Best Friend
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Man's Best Friend has never been quite like this!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN L&OCI OR RIN TIN TIN**

**** So, This may sound strange to the masses but my son and I often wonder what our dog is thinking or what he would say if he could talk. Well, we're a little bit bonkers so...we create dialogue for the dog when we think he has something he wants to get off his chest. This is the premise of my one shot story. Please enjoy or send the men with the white coats! Your choice.**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Bobby Has A New Best Friend!**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Rin Tin Tin**

After all was said and done, the life insurance policy that Declan Cage used to set up Robert Goren, ended up to be his … all five hundred thousand dollars. It was under the name William Brady, Bobby's alter ego. It was in some type of Swiss over seas bank account but bottom line … the money ended up it probate … a real will for Frank Goren was found and Bobby was his soul beneficiary. Goren was out of financial trouble for the first time in years … he wanted a dog.

The first thing he did was pay off his bills. Then he called Donnie's mother and set up a bank account for her and Donnie … Frank never took care of them so he thought he would and gave her the majority of the money. He also went up to Carmel Ridge and donated some money to build a Library with his Mother's name attached to it. Then he went to the shelter.

He walked up and down looking at all the "forgotten" dogs," all different breeds, some pure breds some mutts. He could see himself in that portrayal, sometime he felt pure, sometime he felt like a mutt … hmm … dog or candy bar? Anyway, he came upon a German Shepherd puppy. He squatted down to take a better look, the puppy cocked his head to one side, much like Bobby often does. _**Man, he's big!**_ Bobby smiled, knowing he himself has this particular mannerism and knew immediately that this was his dog. He knew that getting a dog was a selfish thing to do, he worked a lot, kept odd hours and lived in an apartment but he was lonely and he was rescuing this dog from the big dog pound in the sky … he was okay with his decision. The dog was too.

He brought the dog home and the dog started wandering around, sniffing everything, getting to know his new home. Bobby sat on the floor watching with amusement and with the a twinkle in his eyes … he allowed himself to feel happy. "Hey little fella, we have to come up with a name for ya." _**I have one BIG fella … look at my tag, dude. **_The puppy shakes his head to get Bobby's attention to his collar. "What's this? Oh, you're kidding? It's bad enough that I'm a cop with a German Shepherd but Rin Tin Tin … come on!" _**Hey, I like it. **_"I wonder if I can change your name little guy?" _**Growl, growl, growl. **_Bobby starts to chuckle and picks up his new little friend in his huge Bobby hands. _**Hey, stop laughing, me and my growl are gonna get as big as you … hey I like it when you rub my tummy … thanks BIG guy! **_"Oh, you like that huh?" _**Yup. **_Bobby puts the puppy back down and Rin Tin Tin pees on the floor. Goren sticks his nose in it and says, "NO!" _**Ah, yeah dude … my pee … you want to smell it now? **_"I guess that was my fault, time to go outside for a walk … _Rin Tin Tin." __**A walk? I hope you have a leash long enough! I've never gone for a walk with a giant before.**_

Bobby grabs a baggy and he and Rin Tin Tin head out for their first walk as dog and master. _**Whoa, whoa, whoa, BIG guy … look at your legs, then look at my legs. I can only walk so fast! **_Bobby feels the tug of the leash at his feet and he looks down. "Whoops, am I walking too fast RTT?" _**Ah, yeah and who? **_"Let's see if you can sit." _**I can sit … see. **_"Hey, that's great, smart little guy." _**Thanks. **_"Can you give me your paw?" _**Can you give me a treat? **_"No paw? We can work on that, lets go." _**Speaking of going.**_ Rin Tin Tin needed to relieve himself. Bobby used his plastic baggy and picked up the dog poo to throw it out in the receptacle. _**Dude, what are you going to do with that? I really don't want to smell it … put it back down dude! The big guy's weird. **_Walking back to his apartment, he found a trash can and disposed of it. _**Fwewey!**_

Bobby and Rin found a pace and walked comfortably back home. Bobby was at peace for the first time in a long while. Rin Tin Tin no longer was in fear of the "needle" that the other dogs "spoke" of at the pound. Dogs would disappear overnight and the "needle" rumors would fly. Rin Tin Tin was at peace with his new master too. As they approached Bobby's apartment they saw Eames sitting on the front steps waiting for them.

"Eames, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were … who's this?" _**Who are you … woof!**_

"This … is my new best friend, Rin Tin Tin." _**Can I be her best friend too?**_

First she starts to laugh … _Rin Tin Tin and a German Shepherd … how original. _Then she feigns the hurt look. She kneels down to pat the dog. She starts ruffling the dogs ears and kissing the dogs nose. _**The big guy's a playa … cool.**_

"So, muscling in on my territory aye _Rin Tin Tin_?" _**You want to sleep over?**_

"I already taught him how to sit … watch this. Sit RTT." _**Oh, okay, impress the bitch. Is that politically correct for humans … Butch said … what was it … oh yeah … we call them bitches they call them chicks. Okay, impress the chick. I'll sit and raise you a paw.**_

"Bobby, that's so cute! Rin Tin Tin, you're just the cutest little doggy." _**Woof, woof and I do mean WOOF! **_

"Well Eames, thanks for stopping by but I need to bond with my dog." _**Dude, no offence, but I want to bond with her!**_

"Okay, I guess I'll see ya later."

Rin Tin Tin would have none of that. He lunged at Eames … looking back at Bobby and started to hump Eames leg.

_**HEY, BIG GUY! You teach me some tricks … I teach you some tricks! Give me the paw is kid stuff … this is where it's at! WOOF, WOOF!**_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**_Are you going to send the men in white coats or reviews? Thanks for reading! Judeey;)_**


End file.
